


Finally

by Lyra_Amadrya



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Amadrya/pseuds/Lyra_Amadrya
Summary: Heh.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Finally

Persephone hummed one of the hymns her mother used to sing when she was a girl.

_She was picking flowers: roses, crocus, and beautiful violets._

_Up and down the soft meadow. Iris blossoms too she picked, and hyacinth._

_And the narcissus, which was grown as a lure for the flower-faced girl_

The ding signaling the elevator’s arrival snapped Persephone back to reality. The looming steel doors opened to reveal the single person in Tower 1 Persephone did not want to run into.

“Kore.” He said curtly. Hades had been dutifully “respecting her wishes” for the past few weeks. They’d barely spoken since the afternoon at the hospital. Although neither realized, what lacked in conversation was more than compensated by stolen glances and frequent daydreams about what could have been if that afternoon had gone differently.

“Hades,” she replied, stepping into the elevator. She was about to press the button that would lead her to the cafeteria before her stomach grumbled, alerting her and Hades to just how hungry she’d grown after several hours spent working in the library.

“I take it you haven’t had lunch yet?” He asked.

“No.” Persephone looked down at her black suede pumps, embarrassed over her stomach’s announcement. They rode in silence for several moments. Hades glanced down and noticed Persephone’s ivory high-neck sheath dress. The garment looked like it had been made for her. It clung elegantly to her chest and torso, cascading down her back before gathering at the base of her spine and fanning out into a few neatly arranged pleats which continued down her bottom and halted just above her knee. The front of the dress was not pleated, further highlighting her petite yet curvy shape. He noticed that Persephone had been wearing her hair longer than her usual cropped cut. Today half of it was up in an elegant braided bun while the remainder gracefully fell to her upper back. He had no preference for a particular style; he found her pink hair beautiful at any length.

Hades averted his gaze just a moment before Persephone glanced up to catch him. He pretended not to see her looking when she noticed his pocket square, navy blue with barely noticeable, delicate pink designs stitched throughout.

“Would you care to have lunch with me today?” Hades asked, deciding to catch her eye. “I mean-um-I haven’t received any updates from you recently. I-I’m not aware of what progress you’ve made, and it’s uh-common practice for interns to report to me once a month.” He lied. “Of course, if you already have other plans, I understand.” He said, looking at his shoes.

“Actually,” replied Persephone, “that sounds good. I have some questions about how to prepare scrolls for mortals who acted wrathfully due to circumstances rather than their own volition.” She said, her expression concealing something unreadable beneath a bright surface.

“Great, would you prefer to go out or order and then eat in my office?” He asked, suddenly bursting with optimism he hadn’t known since, well, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt anything remotely close to optimism.

“As much as I’d like to go out, I think your office is probably best - I don’t want to spend too much time away from my desk.” She said. “What are you in the mood for?”

_You and always you for as long as you’ll have me_, he thought before banishing the lewd images that followed from his mind. “Uh, how about Mexican food? There are plenty of vegetarian options available and delivery is usually quick.”

“Ooh! Yes, that sounds perfect!”

The silence, no longer awkward, resumed as they rode up the final few floors to Hades' office. Persephone’s stomach lurched at the thought of seeing Minthe sitting on her throne, filing her nails or otherwise slacking. The only silver lining to keeping a strict distance had been fewer interactions with the garnet nymph. When the elevator doors opened, the nausea in Persephone’s stomach disappeared. Instead of Minthe, a middle-aged satyr occupied the desk, squinting intently at the computer screen. Behind her were a few photos of children and one photo of three bright-eyed mutts. Persephone smiled, understanding why Hades chose the new assistant.

“Good afternoon, Filomila.” Hades greeted the satyr kindly.

“Good afternoon, Sir. Your schedule is clear for the next few hours, save for your one-on-one with Thanatos scheduled at 4:30.” Filomila replied.

“Excellent, thank you.” He said before turning to Persephone. “I don’t believe you’ve met one of our interns yet. Filomila, this is Persephone, Goddess of Spring, Shade Coordinator extraordinaire.” He said proudly. “Persephone, this is Filomila, my new and improved PA.”

Persephone reached out to shake Filomila’s hand, relieved, but curious to know what happened to Minthe. _Aren’t they in a relationship? Perhaps having her as his PA became too close for comfort? Maybe she doesn't have to work anymore now that they're officially together._

“Persephone and I will be eating lunch together going over the work she’s completed in the library so far. When our food arrives, please let me know.” Hades said before opening the door to his office. Persephone followed him inside, once again struck by the elegant contrast between Hades' clean, minimalist office furniture and the grand size of the room. 

“Is-is Minthe no longer your PA?” Persephone asked nervously before sitting down on one of Hades’ soft leather sofas. _Did they break up?_ She hoped in secret.

“Fortunately she is no longer my PA,” he said lighting a cigar, “she is also no longer my girlfriend.” A wisp of smoke wafted lazily into the air. “We broke up a couple of weeks ago, she’s now working for some PR company uptown, something to do with brand ambassadors on Fatestagram selling detox elixirs, I think. But to be honest, I really don’t care.”

_They broke up! They broke up?! Sugar snaps, I don’t know what to say! _Persephone did her best to feign disappointment, “I’m glad she was able to find another opportunity so quickly. Are you, um, okay?” She asked, unsure of what she wanted the answer to be.

“I’m relieved and happy that Filomila has taken to the new position so well.” He responded, sifting through his drawer of takeout menus. “Here, have a look and let me know what you’d like.” He said, passing the laminated leaflet to Persephone.

She eyed the menu, deciding on a rice bowl with marinated tofu, pinto beans, pickled red onion, pico de gallo, and cashew queso. Hades ordered his usual steak tacos and chips and guacamole for them to share. They sat on his couch, discussing Persephone’s questions and the goings-on at the library. A call came through on Hades’ phone from Filomila, who knew better than to barge in on her boss when he had a guest. He did, however, email her to "interrupt" on occasion when a meeting had droned on far too long.

After the food arrived, topics began to stray from work. JP’s ear drops successfully cured his infection just in time for Mushroom to develop a bladder infection. “It’s always something when you have eight dogs,” Hades said between bites of his taco.

“Eight?” Asked Persephone. “I thought you only had seven?!”

Hades smiled. _Only seven. _“Haven’t I told you about Pomelia?!” His eyes grew large and bright at mentioning his newest puppy. Pulling out his phone, he flashed his screensaver to Persephone. A pocket-sized spaniel sat proudly on Hades’ pillow, looking expectantly at the camera. “I had to hold a treat for her to sit like that, but I swear she’s the boss of everyone. Even Cerberus listens to her.” He sighed endearingly.

“She looks lovely!” Persephone chimed, “and so tiny, ugh and she looks so soft.” Persephone cooed. _Those boys just needed a proper lady to whip them into shape_, she grinned internally. After they’d finished their food, they continued chatting. Hades asked about Persephone’s schooling and TGOEM, learning that as soon as her internship had finished, she planned on resigning from the organization and renting an apartment. “I just don’t think that living with Artemis is the best thing for either of us right now,” she lamented. “I know that it might seem brash, but being free to feel comfortable in my own place, to have anyone I want over, and not walk into the hallway to find Artemis throwing darts at a cut-out of Orion is just too tempting,” she said, fiddling with her napkin.

_Leaving TGOEM? Renting an apartment? I better up her pay to make sure she has enough to cover all of this. A beautiful lady needs money to do beautiful lady things. Don’t let HR find out about this. _The thoughts cascaded one after the other. _If I’m single and she is leaving TGOEM, there’s nothing “technically” standing in our way…._he trailed off.

“Hades?” Persephone asked. Hades’ eyes had glazed over and he was humming to himself.

“Sorry, yes. A beau-“ He stammered looking around the room. _Ah! Think!_ “B-before you leave, can I tempt you to play another round of chess? Now that I know how good you are, I have to prove that I’m a formidable opponent.” He smirked. _Nice save, Aidoneus._

Persephone blushed, recalling their last chess match and the personal question he still had yet to ask her. “I’m willing to play against you when you actually try.” She quipped.

Hades grinned, his eyes flashed red for a moment before he stood from the sofa and walked over to his chess table. They sat facing each other and began to play. Time passed between each player’s moves, neither wanting to succumb to defeat at the hands of their opponent. Eventually, all that remained on the board were a few pawns on both sides, a couple of rooks, one of Hades’ bishops, Persephone’s queen, and each respective king. She eyed the board, debating which sequence of moves she’d use to corner Hades into check-mate. She decided to employ another strategy to distract the King of the Underworld and cinch her win. “Hades’” she lilted.

“Yes, sweetness?” He asked, looking up at her. At some point during the previous conversation, all former patterns of flirting and pet names alike had resumed as though they never ceased in the first place.

“If I’m recalling correctly,” She said, not noticing his gulp from the other end of the table, “you have yet to cash in on your voucher for ‘one personal question.”

“Correct.” He stated, moving his bishop to prevent her queen from traveling to trap his king.

“I guess I’m just not that interesting,” she pouted, tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

“False.” He said, adjusting his tie. “Remember little goddess, I am not gullible, and you will not distract me from winning.”

“Oh really?” She moved her rook, effectively trapping Hades’ king behind a remaining pawn, unable to move in any direction her rook or queen couldn’t easily reach. “Check-mate! I win!!!” She stood up, beaming down at him.

“Not again,” Hades moaned, sliding his hands down his face.

“You were a bit better this time,” she said, bending down and resting a small hand on his shoulder.

Hades looked up at her, eyes flashing between her eyes and lips. His desk phone rang loudly, interrupting the brief moment of intimacy. “Fates! What now?” He barked, striding over to his desk. “Ah, yes, Thanatos. Hmmmm, um Fi? Would it be too much trouble to reschedule Thanatos for later in the week? It has come to my attention that the shade coordinators are vastly unequipped to handle their workload and Persephone and I are drafting a plan to ensure the number of errors decreases before any more mistakes are made.” He nodded, “thank you Fi. You can leave early today if you’d like. Mhm, ah, alright. Thank you.” He set down the phone and walked over to join Persephone on the sofa.

“Don’t you think that Thanatos will be upset about rescheduling your one-on-one? I’ve largely overstayed my welcome, Your Majesty. I should head back to the library before I have to leave for the day.” Persephone said bashfully, knowing full well that Thanatos would be thrilled to not have to deal with Hades’ wrath at his shade delivery numbers for at least a few more days.

“Not at all,surely Thanatos needs to collect a few more shades before he meets with me, and Kore, you could never possibly overstay your welcome.” _As I said so long ago, I would pay you a salary to barge in on every single aspect of my life._ “Hey, Kore…” He said softly. “I think I’d like to cash in on my question.”

“Oh?” she said, _Fates, what could this be? I’m not going to say which of his dogs is my favorite! _

“Would it be alright if I kissed you?” He asked, leaning in and closing the space between them.

“Yes.” She replied breathlessly before he cradled her face and pressed his lips to hers. _Finally,_ she thought, sinking deeper into his touch. Something electric overtook both of them as the kiss deepened. What could have been a moment drenched with blind lust instead imbued itself a tender knowing, as if their lips were magnets that had spent eternity seeking their mate. They sat on Hades couch for what could have been hours, but when they parted, their kiss felt like it had lasted only a few brief seconds.

_“_Kore… Kore… Kore…” Hades said between languid kisses along her jaw. “I don’t think you’re going to make it to the library before the workday is over.” 

“No, I don’t think I will.” She whispered before moving his face back up to hers, her lips suddenly needing to be on his for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh.


End file.
